Noah and Sammy's Lovely Adventure
by Beastboycoolman15
Summary: Noah was having a normal life. He was still friends with Owen, was dating Emma, and as free from Total Drama. That all changed when he met a strange little girl. This story was made for my friend Awesome! It might include other shows like: Spongebob, Teen Titans, etc


**I don't own Total Drama or any other franchise that might be included in this story. This story was made for MrAwesome1999, so Awesome i hope you had a great valentines day!**

It was a chilly day,with a nice cold breeze in the air. But even with the cold breeze in the air, another substance could be felt was walking around talking on his phone, it was gonna be his first valentine's day he'll spend with Emma. He was nervous that he wouldn't live up to her standards, which were pretty high.

"If your thinking about getting me something, make sure it at least has some already gave me enough Teddy Bears" Emma told Noah on phone. Noah knew Emma was the serious type, she probably won't appreciate some box chocolate that can easily be consumed, and then becomes useless. "Too bad because i totally wanted Owen as a teddy bear, to squeeze you to death " Noah whispered in a sarcastic tone to himself. He felt a little annoyed that Emma kept pressuring him about Valentine's day. "What?" Emma asked not hearing him clearly. "Nothing, it's just whatever present I get, won't be as nearly as valuable as you" Noah replied his tone more sweet.. Even though he couldn't see it, he could tell Emma was blushing. "That's sweet, but i'm serious. I need something that when is see it i'll remember you and it can stay with me for a long time" Emma replied. Noah sighed and asked "And how am i supposed to know that, that is?"

"Well for starters, quit thinking with that brain of yours,and listen to your heart. I'm sure it will limit it's sacism just for you" Emma said jokingly, but a little bit serious. "Yeah, let's us both assume that I have a heart" Noah whispered sarcastically to himself. "I'll call you later" Emma said, not hearing what he said.

Noah decided he'll look for something for Emma, later, as he pulled out a book. He sat down on a bench and started reading. He was reading a school drama story. "The girl just wished he knew as long as he gave her…" Noah didn't get to finish reading, because he heard a voice say "What you reading?" Noah looked up to see a little girl that looked about 5 or 6. She had brown eyes and short curly brown hair. The girl had a cute smile, and a curious look, as she tried to read the title of the book. Noah closed the book, before she could read the title. He placed the book flat on his knee and asked "Don't you have anything better to do?" The little girl thought, before saying "Probably, but don't you have anything romantic you should be doing?" Noah looked at her with a mix of annoyance, confusion, and suspicion. "What were you listening to my conversation? What are you trying to do,earn a stalking girl scouts badge?" Noah said coldly, with lots of sarcasm. The girl gave him a confused expression. "No, it's just because it's Valentine's day…..boys your age usually do things for their girlfriends…..well if they have one" The girl responded. "Plus girls scouts is boring for me… You have a girlfriend, right!" Noah didn't respond, instead he just gave her an annoyed look. "You don't do you…..i thought you looked better with that boy,Cody, anyways" The girl said smirking. Noah knew she must of watched TDI,but that didn't bother him. "1. I have a girlfriend 2. You look too young to know those things 3. I don't talk to weird stalker girls" Noah snapped , getting up and leaving.

Noah quickly headed inside of the nearest building, which happened to be a cupcake shop. Once inside he sat down, and brought out his phone, and texted Emma

N: Hey, Em have you ever dealt with little nosy, annoying, stalker girls

E: Well my sister can be annoying, but i know she is not a stalker. Why?

N: Well today i had an encounter with the species :l

E: Okay that's cool, but how is the present shopping going

N: …..

E: HOW IS IT GOING!

E: Sorry all caps was on, How is it going!

N: Fine, i'm taking a break because of the

E: Noah?

Noah had stopped texting because he just noticed the little girl sitting across from him.

"Sorry, i forgot to introduce myself" The girl said, she was holding two cupcakes. "Cupcake?" The girl asked holding out one to him. "I'll pass" Noah said, getting up quickly. "Wait! You can help me and i can help you!" The girl suddenly said. "Yeah, right. LIke i'll listen to a 5 year old" Noah stated sarcastically. "6" The girl corrected. "You look like you know nothing about romance" Noah gave her a fake smile. "And you do don't you. Tell me something i don't know" Noah said even more sarcastic than before. "Romance, you don't know romance. That's what!" The girl responded. Noah didn't have time to argue with the little girl, so he turned to leave. "You want the easy way" The girl said beaming cutely. "...or the hard way" Her smile turned into a mischievous smile, that had a scary feeling to it. "I'll take the way out" Noah said continuing to walk away.

The little girl narrowed her eyes, that now lost their bright,cute,innocent look. "The hard way it is" The girl snapped, pulling out a phone. Noah turned and noticed her phone in her hand. "You have a phone at this age, what do you want a cookie or a prize?" Noah remarked as he rolled his eyes and reached for the door handle. People were now curious at what was going on, and started watching the scene. "I want you to looked at this picture, it might interest you" The girl replied. Noah had no interest at looking, but something told him he should. Noah glanced at the picture, and quickly jumped back disgusted. It looked very realistic, which made the picture grosser. It was Cody and Noah both naked,and it showed them doing things… Noah looked at the little girl, disgusted. "I may not be no parent, but thats…why and how…you are sick" Noah said stuttering ,because of how nasty it was. "Are you sure your 6?" The little girl was now smiling again. "I'm positive and i'm also positive that i'm not the one your girlfriend will be calling sick?" Noah now had an angered expression. "So that's how you'll manipulate me?" Noah questioned coldly."Well there's also one with you and Katie. Trust me that ones good" The girl said, giggling a little. Noah didn't believe Emma could fall for such things, but the last thing he needed was for her heart to be broken again. He didn't wanna risk it, plus the girl did look super innocent and cute, even he didn't think she could pull a stunt like that. "I'll do it, but what's your name" Noah asked. The girl didn't answer, instead she just gave him a card. "Come to this address, tomorrow" The girl ordered. She grabbed the cupcakes that she left on the table and turned to leave. "Hey, i asked what was your name?" Noah called to her before she could leave. The girl turned and smiled. "I thought you didn't like nosy people" The girl stated, before skipping out of the shop. People were staring at Noah curiously, while others nervously. "I really don't" Noah said to himself, but also referenced to the people that were with that he headed home, thinking about what will happen the next day.

Noah was sleeping peacefully in his bed the next morning. He turned over on his side on his bed,while sleeping. Noah planned on sleeping more if it hadn't been for his phone that started ringing. Noah sleepily yawned and tiredly said "Can't i get some sleep!". He was answered by his phone that kept on ringing sighed, as he trudged out of bed and picked it was about to say hello, but the person at the end of the line beat him to it. "HELLO LITTLE BUDDY!" Noah heard a voice yell. Noah quickly pulled his head away from the phone, because of the loud yelling. "You mind not trying to destroy my eardrums" Noah responded placing his phone back to his ear. "Oh, sorry Noah. I was wondering if me, Kitty, and Emma could come over for breakfast. Do you have chocolate muffins?" The voice replied. Noah sighed, he had places he needed to be, plus he didn't look for a gift for Emma yet. "As long as you don't eat my fridge" Noah replied. "YEAH! I mean yeah! Thanks Noah!" the voice said excitedly. They then hanged up, as Noah sighed. "I better get ready for Owen" Noah decided as he went to change into something, more presentable. As Noah finished taking a shower and put on some clothes, he saw the card the little girl gave him. "She manipulates like Heather, but also can use her cute looks to manipulate others like Alejandro" Noah thought, frowning thinking about the mischievous,sly, little girl. Eventually he heard his doorbell ring, and rush down stairs. He hadn't prepared any food yet, and wasn't sure Owen would patient enough to wait. Noah gulped, and opened the door. Like he expected he felt Owen's special bear hug. "Hey little buddy!" Owen exclaimed excitedly. Luckily, Owen dropped him, but rushed to the kitchen."Don't go too wild!" Noah called after Owen. Emma walked in waving at Noah. She had already taken a shower and was already in her regular clothes. She walked over and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "What happened yesterday, was it that stalker girl you talked about" Emma asked concerned. Noah was thinking if he should tell her. "Her appearance totally doesn't fit her personality" Noah replied trying not to sound or look worried. He then saw Kitty walked in. She was in her Pajamas and taking selfies. "Hey, Noah" Kitty said putting her phone down and noticing him. "Hey" Noah replied. "Now should we keep torturing our bellies or should we go join Owen?" Noah said, leading Emma and Kitty into the kitchen. Noah walked in the Kitchen to find Owen enjoying himself. He had bacon,eggs,cheese, and sausage sandwich using pancakes as bread. He dumped a bowl of cereal on the sandwich. The milk soaked the sandwich, as the cereal landed on top, but some cereal fell to the floor or on the table. Noah and Emma glanced at each other, before turning back to Owen with an raised eyebrow. "What this is just the warm-up course?" Owen said as he took a bite of his breakfast sandwich. Kitty laughed, as she took a picture of the sandwich. "That looks awesome! You must of **baked-Fast,** get it!" KItty giggled. "#BAKED-FAST!" Owen started laughing as well, as some of the food fell out of his mouth, falling to the ground. Noah was completely disgusted, since it looked like something chef might make. Emma on the other hand, looked at the food that feel out of Owen's mouth and almost barfed. "You know, i have some waffles back at home. I'm not that hungry right now, anyways" Emma stated. "Yeah not hungry for food at least" Kitty teased, as Emma blushed a bit. Emma cleared her throat a bit, before saying "So on Valentines day, we will go to the place you- Place?" Noah interrupted. Emma looked at him a little disappointed. "You did plan a place right, i don't have to plan everything or tell you what you have to do, right?" Emma asked. "Of course not" Noah replied. Emma smiled a little, and kissed his cheek. "I knew you would...or at least try to. Now about this girl, what does she want" Emma asked. Noah heasistated,before saying "...A favor" Owen tried to speak, but his mouth was full. In one big gulp he swallowed the mouthful of food. "I like little girls their like girls, but little and less mean" Owen stated laughing, until he noticed no one else laughing. "You'll be surprised" Noah said sarcastically. "Well if she's so horrible, then why are you doing this 'favor'" Emma asked. Noah knew he couldn't tell about the picture, the little girl knew something like this might happen. She knew if he tried to tell, then he'll have to explain about the picture. "Like i'll actual listen to her?" Noah said rolling his eyes. "Anyways i need to head out" Emma told. "You coming Kitty?" KItty was now eating a bowl of cereal. "Yauh, jas wate" KItty said her mouth full of cereal. "Noah, can i talk to you" Owen said trying to whisper, but failing. Noah rolled his eyes, but nodded. Owen pulled Noah into Noah's living room. "What? Do you want chocolate muffins?" Noah asked sarcastically. Owen nodded, before saying "Wait! No! What i wanted to talk about was how to do romantic things for Izzy or….Kitty" Owen admitted, blushing a little. "Izzy as in Queen of Crazy town?" Noah asked. "You sure she even knows the full definition of romance?"Owen though for a little, then opened his mouth to answer. "Don't answer that" Noah said plainly. "For Izzy just be yourself, but you need to be more energetic. For Kitty try to be less weird. It's that simple" Noah stated shrugging. Owen smiled and hugged Noah tightly. "Thanks, little buddy!" Owen exclaimed. "Return... the favor... by letting me... go" Noah said struggling to breath, until Owen dropped him. "Hey Noah! Were leaving!" Emma called from the front door. "Thanks for the food!" Kitty called. Noah heard the front door open, then close. Owen found his way back into the kitchen. "Hey big guy,don't steal my dinner. Get what you want quick, i have to get going?" Noah told Owen. Owen scavenged through the fridge and cabinets until he was satisfied with what he had. "Thanks Noah, see you later!" Owen said heading to the front door. "A little help?" Noah noticed Owen's arms were full, so he open the door for him. Owen walked out, trying to eat the food he had as he walked. Noah then went to get ready to go to the address that the little girl gave him. Once he was ready Noah headed that way. He walked, but used his phone's GPS. So far it was leading him towards a forest. Once Noah was right in front of the forest he said "Great, i'm totally all for getting wrecked by a bear" Noah wasn't sure what to do, but then he heard something in the bushes. "And Nature is already trying to kill me" Noah said as he backed up a little. The bushes rustled a little, before a pig came out. "Wow, this hog looks like he can sure kill a person" Noah said examining the pig sarcastically. The pig was a little chubby, but still pretty cute. He gave a Noah a small glare, as if he understood what Noah had said. The pig then motioned for Noah to follow him. Noah hesitated, then followed. "Why don't you tell me where we're going, because if pigs can fly, then they can surely talk?" Noah said with sarcasm like usual. The pig keeps walking, and Noah checks his phone. The GPS showed they were getting closer. They can across the destination, and Noah saw….BUSHES.

"I'm not surprised" Noah stated shrugging. The girl that Noah met the previous day came out from behind the bushes. "Sending a hog to retrieve me, what an honor" Noah said once he saw the little girl. The pig glared at Noah, but stopped as the little girl gave the pig a carrot. "Look i want bacon too, but we can't all get our way" The little girl replied, as the pig angrily stomped away. "Now come" The little girl commanded as she opened the bushes. Behind the bushes was a futuristic sight. There was a big ship(Air), that looked very advance. "So….is this where you live?" Noah asked. The girl nodded. "Well don't just stand there, let's go inside" The little girl offered. Noah reluctantly followed. The girl opened the door and lead Noah inside. "You know if i'll work with you, i need to call you something" Noah told the girl. "Okay then how about….." The girl said as she thought. "...Lovely" Noah was a little confused be that. "I meant your real name" Noah clarified. "Hey, i at least gave you something didn't i?" Lovely said back. "Be right make him some tea" Lovely said as she ran off into a room. Noah looked around for this Cheryl, when all of a sudden a android woman appeared in front of had blue hair that was in a bun and white eyes. She was wearing a blue suit. "Greetings and Salutations! I am Cheryl! You must be Noah?" Cheryl asked. Noah was a little shocked, and stayed like that for a while. "I will now go follow my masters request" Cheryl said as she walked away. A voice behind Noah said "Uh...finally i can talk!" Noah turned, but was prepared for this by now. "And it eventually happened i'm surprised you can't fly" Noah said looking at the pig. The pig glared at him. "Shut up!" Noah rolled his eyes at the pig, and sat down at a seat he found. Noah was about to make another comment, but the Pig slapped him. "How was I supposed to know that all those days I ate bacon or ham, that it'll come back to get me" Noah stated,backing away from the pig gave him an threatening glare. Lovely soon returned to the room. She was holding some papers. "Do you know why I called you here?" Lovely asked Noah. "To use me as your pig slave"Noah said blankly. The pig gave out an angry snort, but Lovely giggled a little. "I would love you as a slave, but, no. This ship here can travel the multiverse. " Lovely explained. Noah doesn't respond and was a little confused, he just waits for Lovely to continue. "Basically, most of the universes they lack most things romantic. Your gonna help me spread romance to others" Lovely explained. "And how does this help me?" Noah asked. "Well it'll help you be the perfect boyfriend and find the perfect present for your girlfriend" Lovely told Noah. Noah sighed "Lucky me i got a little girl to help me, so what do I need to do first?" Lovely turns on a large computer screen, showing picture of many different universes and different people. A picture of a blonde girl, wearing a red cheerleader outfit came up. "First we need to recruit this girl. She goes by Samey or Sammy?" Lovely said shrugging. Noah thought for a moment finding the name familiar. "Isn't that the girl from Pahkitew" Naoh asked with lack of interest. Lovely nodded and giggled. "Cute isn't she" Lovely says smirking. Noah rolls his eyes and looks away. "She actual lives in this Multiverse" Lovely continued as she walked to Cheryl who returned with the tea. "Multiverse? Oh right how could i forget about the multiverse, wait i can't even forget it, if didn't know what it was in the first place" Noah said crossing his arms. Lovely shoves the tea at him, which he takes, but doesn't drink. "Cheryl could you explain?" Lovely asked Cheryl who was just standing still. "That will be my pleasure. The Multiverse is a collection of universerves. Millions of universes function together to produce the multiverse. Your universe is one of the many universe that create the Multiverse."Cheryl explained her eyes glowing blue as she stated the information planted in her mind. Noah just looks at Cheryl then back to Lovely. "So, when do i have to go?" Noah asked simply, giving the teacup full of tea back to Cheryl "How about now?" Lovely asked. Noah once surprised by the sudden start of this mission, as some challenges when he was Total Drama began in this way. Noah was about to ask a question, but Lovely says "Don't worry Pig will take you" Noah turned to look at the pig who glared at him. "Great, this will be wonderful" Noah says sarcastically. "I Know right!" Lovely exclaimed smiling, Which Noah ignored her. The pig motioned for Noah to follow it. They began to head back to the town, Noah trying to keep up with the pig which trotted quickly through the terrarian. "Talking pig, weird shipping girl, multiverse traveling ship?" Noah mumbled. "Could this be anymore insane?" The pig doesn't respond, instead he increased his speed, causing Noah to have to catch up with him. "How come you know where to go?" Noah asked quietly as they passed by people. The pig made sure no one else was there, then said "Well she likes to watch people?"

"So she is a stalker"

"I guess you can say that" The pig turned and glared at him. "But i don't need you insulting her!"

Noah rolled his eyes, since he had no interest in arguing with a pig. The pig keeps going, until they're in front of a clothing store. "Does she know her every location or something?" Noah asked as he examined the store. "She 'stalked' the girl at this store" The pig clarified in an annoyed tone, as if Noah was suppose to know this stuff. "Right, so what do i do?" Noah asked crossing his arms. "YOU FIGURE IT OUT! I ALREADY HAVE TO DEAL WITH HER! I DON'T WANT TO DEAL WITH YOU!" The pig yelled suddenly angry. Noah walks away and says "Why did i even ask?". Once inside Noah looks around, quickly realizing the store was mostly filled with girl clothing. Noah hoped he could find the girl, so he could get out of there. He walked around trying not to draw attention to himself, but a few girls noticed him and giggled at him. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing or bad thing, but he tried to ignore them. Noah then noticed a girl speaking to the cashier. "Blonde hair? Red outfit? White boots? Yup it's her" Noah nods as he slowly went to approach Sammy. "Hey, can i-" Noah started as he tapped on Sammy, but she interrupted him. "Why are you touching me! Who are you?" the girl shrieked, smacking his hand. That's when Noah remembered one detail. Sammy had a twin. "I was looking for your sister" Noah said plainly, crossing his arms. The girls made a confused and disgusted face when he said he was looking for her sister. "Your that boy from those other seasons of total drama and that race show. Why would you be looking for Samey?!" the girl said as if this was something impossible. "Look cheergirl- Amy!" Amy interrupted now glaring at him.

"I thought you were weird, but not that weird! Why would you wanna see her, while i'm in the room! I'm the pretty one!" Amy went on. Noah raised an eyebrow. "Right, i can totally tell the difference between you and her, You look completely different from her, way more prettier" Noah said sarcastically, as Amy looked furious. The cashier was confused on what was going on, but was too scared to interrupt. Amy was about to speak, but Noah already started. "I better not stop you from shopping, or the world might end or something."Noah then walked away, hoping Sammy was near. Eventually Noah found her, she was by herself picking clothes of the shelves. "Hey…" Noah said slowly. Sammy turned towards Noah, a little surprised and nervous. "Yes? Oh does my sister want me?! Tell her i found the pink t-shirt!" Sammy said nervously. Noah rolled his eyes at her nervousness and says "What are you? Your sister's Mailman?" Noah asked. Sammy was about to answer, but Noah said "Look I need you to come, don't ask just follow" Noah directed. Sammy wasn't sure what to do,she looked at Noah confused and started to recognize him. "Your the- i said don't ask" Noah interrupted, as he started walking her out of the store. Sammy wasn't sure about following him, but then she heard something that told her their wasn't anything better. "SAMEY!" Sammy heard Amy yelled, taking this as a signal to follow Noah. "Well this can't be as bad as shopping with Amy" Sammy said catching up with Noah. "Actual it can" Noah admitted, not looking at Sammy, but continuing to walk. "Where we going?" Sammy asked Noah worriedly. Noah turned to look at her and said "Honestly i don't know?"Samey then immediately filled with regret, for following Noah. That's when she realized what she was doing. "OMG, Amy is gonna kill me! I'm following a tv show stranger, to some weird place! What is wrong with me! Amy was right!" Sammy panicked. Noah realized the pig was gone,which didn't bother him except for the fact he was stuck with panicking Sammy. "Look calm down I should be panicking! It's almost Valentine's day and I have no gift for my girlfriend!" Noah exclaimed in annoyance. Sammy took a deep breath as she calmed down, and looked at Noah. "I have to find a gift too, for my sister. Well she needs all five gifts for...somthing" Sammy suddenly says. Noah looked at her confused. "And your actual gonna get it for her?" Noah asked, actual interested to see her response. "Well...aren't i supposed to?! Amy says it might actual make me a good sister?" Sammy stated. Noah wasn't very surprised by her response. "Your sister is so great! You might as well give her 100 gifts!" Noah says sarcastically as he began to try and lead Sammy back to the ship. "Well she is….mean, but i'm not perfect" Sammy says sighing as she followed after Noah. "I'm following a stranger, to somewhere…" Noah wondered why Sammy would let her sister treat her like that. "Well she isn't perfect is she?" Noah asked back. Sammy didn't answer, but instead just shook her head. "Well there goes my valentines day…." Sammy sighs, as she looks down trailing behind him. Noah glance at her annoyed, before feeling bad for her. "Trust me i'll make sure you enjoy your valentine's day" Noah states, looking at Sammy. Sammy looked at him feeling confused, but hopeful. "You really would do that?But i don't even know you, except from seeing you on TV?" Sammy stated. Noah wondered why he said that and what he gotten into, but he just nods. "Where are we going again?" Sammy asked, deciding if she was going she'll like to know the details. "We're going across the Multiverse" Noah answered.

 **Okay so i hope Awesome and everyone had an amazing valentines day ! This story will be continued,since this was more of a long prologue to the story. I hope you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
